Two Shades of Pink
by SpearmintMirage
Summary: Pinkie Pie was an odd pony to say the least. But no one truly knew the depths of her strangeness except for the one who lived in her thoughts... [One shot unless I think of a followup.]


At first, the idea of Mr. and Mrs. Cake letting a young pony live with them seemed nice. The couple had always wanted a filly to call their own, especially when they had discovered that they most likely couldn't. Everypony in Ponyville had felt so sorry for the bakers when the news came that Mrs. Cake had slim chances of bearing children, the day she broke down crying in the middle of the busy bakery.

But their spirits had lifted when a family of farmers living far off in the dismal countryside sent letter saying that their youngest daughter wanted so badly to be a baker in a more modern town. A young filly looking for a guardian or two to give her the chance to follow her dreams? The couple was ecstatic and immediately accepted the offer to take her in. They had been so overjoyed that they had overlooked a certain important sentence.

"We'll have to warn you, though. She's an odd one."

They would later discover that to be a _huge_ understatement.

Pinkamena Diane Pie or "Pinkie Pie" as she told everypony to call her was, by most definitions, weird. Everyday once Celestia had risen the sun, she opened the window to her room on the topmost floor of Sugarcube Corner, letting a a few notes flow into the morning air in greeting to the town. Then she'd rush down the stairs, eat a quick breakfast, and begin a romp around the town completing whatever tasks her guardians had sent her out to do. Whether it was a quick delivery or grocery shopping, the young filly was always eager to do what they instructed.

Most ponies leisurely trotted to the market to do shopping. But as usual, Pinkie was different. Anypony within a half-mile could spot that tell-tale silhouette against the early dawn: a figure bending her legs then in a quick motion propelling off the ground and soaring through the air. Everywhere she went she bounced, like a baby bunny rabbit. And if even if you didn't see her, you would hear her. When she wasn't talking, she was singing loudly, proclaiming the many joys of her life.

On this particular day, she was humming a little tune she'd thought up as she bounced to the town square. The Cakes had sent her to buy apples for a big order of apple pie. The stand wasn't too hard to find, as recognized one of the many members of the Apple family, a dull yellow Earth Pony with a green mane tied with a small bow.

"Hiiiiii Apple Fritter!" She called from across the square. The pony jumped about a foot at the sound of the Pinkie's voice. After composing herself, she turned and found the filly already waiting in front of her.

"Oh, howdy Pinkie Pie." Greeted the pony whose Cutie Mark matched her name, "What can I do ya for?"

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. How many did she need again? "I need enough for five pies so…." She thought back to the book she had read. "Oh! Thirty! Thirty apples!"

"Comin' right up! Red Gala! We need thirty over here!"

A pony with fur about Pinkie's hue carefully gathered a bag of juicy red fruit from the assorted bins situated around the stand. The Cakes were big customers, so they also chose the cream of the crop for them. When the second pony returned, Pinkie stared at her in wonder.

"Are you new here in Ponyville?" She asked, blue eyes wide in curiousity.

Red Gala nodded. "Yep! Ah'm here helpin' out while Big Macintosh recovers from the neigh-sles."

The filly jumped up and down. "I knew it! Cause' I know everypony in Ponyville! Well almost all of them, but I really want to know them all! That way I won't miss anypony when I pass out invitations to parties! I really love parties!"

The older mare smiled. "Well, ah hope ya throw a good one soon!"

Pinkie nodded, said goodbye to the two, and started skipping back home. When they thought she was out of ear shot, they spoke to each other.

"That was her, the one I told you 'bout. The filly who grew up on the Rock Farm."

"Really? She seemed fine ta' me. Little hyper, but…."

"Ah'm serious as a rattler! There's somethin' a mite strange with that one."

 _ **Says the**_ _ **mare**_ _ **gossiping behind another pony's back.**_

Most ponies would be alarmed to hear a callous, sophisticated voice that mirrored their own echoing through their head. But, as most ponies knew by now, Pinkie was different.

 _Oh_ _sis_ _, ponies are entitled to their opinions._

 _ **Well,**_ _ **what if I'm not altogether fond of their judgments of an innocent pony**_ _ **? What if I think their opinions are a**_ _ **load**_ _ **of**_ __ _ **-**_ __ _ **?**_

 _Pinkamena Diane_ _! What have I told you about using foul language?_

 _ **They're just words, Pinkie**_ _ **.**_ _ **And they emphasize my points quite nicely.**_

 _What have I told you?_

A resounding sigh. _**'It doesn't get anypony anywhere.'**_

 _That's right._

 _ **That d**_ _ **oesn't mean I'm going to stop using**_ _ **them**_ _ **.**_

Silence.

 _ **L**_ _ **isten**_ _ **Pinkie, I'm just trying to look out for you.**_

 _Diane, not everypony is out to get us._

 _ **I'm not saying that. There are friends you've made here that I can tell truly care for your safety and well-being. But I can tell when ponies are lying, too, when they're putting up a polite facade. I'm just worried that one day, they'll decide your habits are too extreme for their liking. I don't want you to get hurt.**_

Pinkie giggled aloud. _I don't have to worry about that silly! I've got you_ _to protect me_ _!_

The voice sighed in frustration at her best friend's naivete. At the same time, Pinkie's words made Diane a little happy that someone in the world felt they could depend on her.

 _Oh goody, we're here!_

The cheerful filly came to a stop in front of Sugarcube Corner. Ponyville's premier bakery was a building covered in plastic sweets, like something out of a fairy tale. Looking at it made Diane feel like she was contracting diabetes.

 _I'm so excited! This is our biggest order since I_ _moved_ _here! And Mrs. Cake said I can make my first apple pie all by myself today!_ For a second, her smile faltered. _I just hope I get it right. They said this is an important client._

 _ **Don't worry, you'll do just fine. But I'd suggest you**_ _ **don't write little pink hearts all over it like you tried to**_ _ **do with the last batch of cupcakes**_ _ **.**_

 _Oh, but that was fun!_

 _ **We**_ **still** _ **have frosting in our mane.**_

 _But that makes it delicious!_

 _ **Yeah, and just about as clean as this town.**_

 _Diane_ _, that was mean._

 _ **No,**_ _ **'mean'**_ __ _ **would be saying that**_ _ **many ponies in this town waste precious air**_ _ **.**_

… _._

… _ **Fine, I'm sorry.**_

 _To…?_

 _ **Ugh…I'm sorr**_ _ **y,**_ _ **Ponyville.**_

Pinkie smiled and, satisfied with the conversation she had just had in her head, hopped into the bakery. As she passed one of the polished windows, her reflection flickered a moment to display a mare almost identical to herself, but with a straight mane and tail and a much more muted expression. In that moment, she was rolling her eyes, but still, traces of a smile graced her face in anticipation of the overwhelming joy that her not-quite-twin would soon feel.

Pinkamena Diane Pie was very different from most, if not all other ponies in Equestria and beyond.

So much so that both halves of her couldn't help but agree.


End file.
